Roswell high chapter 1
by Stevie123
Summary: its about Max and Liz,s love unitl suddenly a new new girl comes in a courses trouble what will Max do to save Liz from the havoc ! hope you like my new story :)


LIZ

As usual at this time of the night I would be writing in my diary out side where the sky was shining with bright stars, but instead I was planning a get to go trip for every one I know there's time where things can be challenging with all of us, but we need this to relax and have time to our self than looking after the world all the time. I thought that me and Max can be closer mates again because I miss him all the time we laughed, saved the world, had a good time with each other until Tess came along its not that I hate her or anything is that its been really hard to get over him and us breaking up with each other me and Max. Nothing been the same lately he has been avoiding me and not talking to me at school me and Michael, Isabelle, Alex, Maria we talk all the time like 24:7 well maybe not 24:7 but me and Maria do because we are best mates since nursery. I don,t get it I want to tell Max why I don,t wont to go out with him its just that it will change things and then future Max will come and bla bla bla the end of the world will come. The only person I have told is Maria I trust her with my secrets because she is my true friend and it helps to let it all out than keep it on my chest.

I planned every thing so this can be a trip of a life time, I brought lots of holiday broaches and leaflets and even a map for where we are going to. I feel happy at this point but to see Max's reaction I not to proud about it , I want him to be happy and not depressed about every thing like the destiny and the whole alien thing. I wish that this can be so human and normal I don,t wont stuff to go wrong or things not to go as planned. I decided to have a meeting at the Crash down café tomorrow so that every one knows and is ready to go on the trip together. I started thinking about not getting my hopes up because you know there's all ways an excuse to all our problems. Where Michael has to have a answer to every thing and he thinks that he can get a way with it all the time. This will be a life changing experience to explore than just stay in Roswell, New Mexico looking behind our backs for danger or alien killers after us. I was about to pack every thing until then...

I stood up and took a deep breath while sorting out my hair, I quickly hid the holiday stuff under my pillow. As I walked to the window I knew it was Max but I was wrong its was Michael the person who doesn,t take no for answer. I lifted the window up and I stood back as Michael climbed through. As he brushed his self down I offered him a seat, we both sat down on the bed with no answer. " so Michael didn,t thought that you would come round" I tried to humour him with a joke. Michael turned round and put his hands together." Right Liz um what do you think of me?" I was confused and uncomfortable with the question. " Its a bit late to ask that kind of question is it about Maria you do know that she is down stairs cleaning up". " Really Dam! I thought she was at home doing what she normally does" I stood up straight away I went to get the door until Michael rushed in a stopped me. "look Liz all I want to ask is that I need your help with Maria I wont to make her happy, but every time I do one thing she tries to rip my head off !" I slowly move my hand away from the door handle and looked to the floor. "OK, Michael she wants a boyfriend that cares about her and takes out and buys her stuff, and make her happy and hugs her and kisses her" I went to grab the broom to help Maria but I could,net leave Michael in my bedroom. So instead I grabbed Michael and quietly went down the stairs.

I went to have a look in the window on the door and saw Maria sleeping so I walked in and woke Maria up and guided her to the back of the kitchen. "look Liz its really late, MICHAEL? what are you doing here?, I should be getting home its like quarter to eleven" I signal Michael to do some thing quick. For rational reason he grabs Maria and kisses her I was shocked I didn,t know he was going to that at all. I rushed to the stairs and hid , they both stopped and look at each other as like what the hell just happened . " look Michael its to late to be sorry because your not even serious about this relationship are you?, thought not, god ! Men these days" Maria starts to go. " Wait ! I do

its just that I want to start fresh and be closer again" Maria stops and looks back round and smiles. " OK, Michael are you sure coz if you are you gotta be more supportive around me and love me not hate me" Michael nods and pulls Maria into a hug. I raised my head from the banisters and tell Maria to go I would clean up for her. As Michael and Maria go I start by cleaning the tables , putting the chairs away and then doing other stuff. I made a coke for me and sat down thinking about tomorrow. I twirled the straw around the glass trying to get a ice cube to eat. I start to drift of at the corner of my eye I see Max I pretending to sleep.


End file.
